


Hábitos Humanos e Suas Funções

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tenta ensinar a Claudia o manuseio correto de talheres de prata, e Lestat simplesmente não enxerga um sentido para isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hábitos Humanos e Suas Funções

**Author's Note:**

> As Crônicas Vampirescas e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Anne Rice. Nenhum deles aqui pertence a mim, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão, não ganho nada com essa história.
> 
> Eu SEI que a tia Anne não gosta de fanfics e que estou arriscando minha conta postando isso. Mas não estou desrespeitando ela ou os personagens dela, eu só realmente os peguei emprestados para um pouco de amor e diversão.

\- Cláudia, a faca deve ficar na sua outra mão.

\- Assim?

\- Isso, assim mesmo. O garfo é sempre na mão esquerda, e a faca na direita, de acordo com o uso correto.

Lestat observava a cena com um ar muito confuso; Claudia sentada na mesa, com um prato de comida diante de si, segurando o garfo e a faca; Louis ao seu lado, igualmente com o prato de comida, ensinando-a como era a posição correta dos talheres de prata.

Observou por mais um tempo que ambos continuavam nessa atividade. Sem poder mais refrear sua curiosidade, entrou na sala de jantar nunca usada por eles:

\- Louis?

\- Lestat, não tinha ouvido você chegar! Veio cedo hoje. - cumprimentou Louis quando Lestat apareceu na porta. Claudia acenou-lhe afetuosamente, mas não disse nada.

\- Eu cheguei mais cedo hoje... Louis, o que exatamente vocês dois estão fazendo? - disse Lestat, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Louis está me ensinando a usar talheres de prata adequadamente. - disse Claudia, sorrindo e mostrando os dentinhos afiados.

Lestat esperou ambos dizerem alguma coisa, mas como o silêncio persistiu, ele acabou perguntando:

\- E por que exatamente vocês estão fazendo isso? – ele disse cautelosamente, como se Claudia e Louis fossem incapacitados mentalmente para entender sua pergunta.

\- Como assim por que, Lestat? – disse Louis com espanto. – Ora, e se Claudia precisar ir em algum restaurante grande e não saber como usar os talheres? O guardanapo vai no seu colo, Claudia. – voltou-se para a jovem vampira.

Lestat deu um suspiro fundo, e sentou-se ao lado de Louis:

\- Louis, você está bem esta noite?

\- Estou ótimo, Lestat.

\- Tem tomado sangue de ratos novamente?

\- O quê?

\- Louis, caso você tenha se esquecido, Claudia é uma vampira como você. Ela nunca vai precisar saber como é o uso correto de garfos de prata... porque simplesmente ela nunca vai precisar usá-los! – disse Lestat, como se explicasse algo muito complicado a um cachorrinho de estimação.

\- Ah Lestat – Louis abanou a cabeça – Não seja tão simplório! Só porque Claudia não precisa comer, não quer dizer que ela nunca precise usar o conhecimento de manter garfo e faca com a devida etiqueta!

Lestat jogou a cabeça para trás na cadeira, mas voltou a olhar na direção de Louis:

\- Claro, Claudia pode ser uma legítima dama e convidar suas vítimas para um último grande e adorável banquete, e deve saber a forma correta de usar garfos e talheres de prata!

\- Lestat, simplesmente não dá pra falar com você. – Louis revirou os olhos, contrariado, e saiu da sala, dizendo a Claudia – Mais tarde continuamos, querida.

\- Tome cuidado com o que Louis diz, Claudia, ou logo estará lamuriando-se pelas noites como ele.

\- Vocês dois são impossíveis – Claudia disse com uma risada gostosa, para em seguida levantar-se e ficar ao lado de Lestat:

\- Vou sair para caçar, Lestat. Depois eu volto, se puder diga isso a Louis.

\- Se ele voltar eu digo, querida. – disse Lestat, afagando-lhe os cabelos, antes dela se afastar.

"Ainda não vejo função para isso" – pensou Lestat, antes de sair da sala.

Alguns dias depois, como membros da alta sociedade de New Orleans, os três vampiros foram convidados para um elegante jantar em uma das casas mais ilustres da cidade. Não ficaria bem faltar a esse compromisso, e não poderiam simplesmente chegar mais tarde, então foram obrigados a ir durante a hora do jantar.

Durante o banquete, Claudia, como na maioria das vezes, foi o centro das atenções. Todos admiravam sua beleza singular para uma criança tão pequena, e sua educação, desde o modo de falar ou pela maneira como segurava corretamente os talheres de prata.

\- Eu falei que um dia ia ser útil. – disse Louis em voz baixa, sentado ao lado de Lestat na mesa.

\- Fique quieto Louis – disse Lestat, revirando os olhos, mas com um sorriso brincando nos lábios; talvez hábitos humanos não fossem assim tão inúteis.

**Author's Note:**

> Se alguém se perguntou de onde eu tirei isso, foi de um dos parágrafos do prólogo de O Vampiro Lestat (esse prólogo é uma eterna fonte de inspiração para mim):
> 
> "E, de um modo real, Louis sempre foi a soma de seus defeitos, o demônio mais enganadoramente humano que já conheci. Nem mesmo Marius poderia imaginar uma criatura tão compassiva e contemplativa, sempre um cavalheiro, sempre ensinando a Cláudia o uso adequado dos talheres de prata quando ela, abençoado seja seu pequeno coração, jamais teve a menor necessidade de tocar numa faca ou num garfo."


End file.
